


Good News

by starshynebrite



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshynebrite/pseuds/starshynebrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got an Anon request with the following prompt:</p><p>Finnick doesn't die and when he returns to district 13 he finds out Annie is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

Annie had been feeling sick all day. Everyone around her was just saying that it was because she was worried about her husband, but this was different. This wasn’t worry at all, this was dread. She dreaded the moment that Katniss would come back safely and she would tell her that Finnick was gone. “Finn, why’d you go?” she muttered to herself in frustration.

She hadn’t even had a chance to tell Finnick that he was a father before he left. She should’ve told him, but then he’d kissed her as if he weren’t coming back and she had forgotten until he had waved to her for one last time as he boarded the hovercraft.

Annie walked down the hall to Johanna’s hospital room. She was the only one that treated Annie like a normal person, as opposed to everyone else in district 13, that seemed to think that she was insane or too broken to understand anything. “They’re not dead,” Johanna announced with a grin.

Annie blinked. Once in confusion, twice in understanding. It had been a few days since the bombing that was said to kill Katniss and the team, but both Johanna and Annie had refused to believe they would die so quickly. They were much smarter than that. “Where are they?”

Johanna grinned, “Causing all kinds of chaos in the Capitol,”

Annie ignored Johanna’s protests as she hugged her tightly, sobbing in relief. Finnick was still alive. He still had a chance!

\---

Annie knew she shouldn’t be excited, but she couldn’t help it. While everyone else was mourning about Coin and muttering about whether their beloved Mockingjay was sane or not, Annie was trying not to jump with joy. Finnick was coming home!

“Will you stop that?” Johanna snapped, pulling Annie down so she was seated. “You’re making me nervous,”

Annie sighed and leaned back. “Fine,” she played with her wedding ring, twisting I around and around. “Finn, come home…” she whispered.

I am home. Annie could practically hear Finnick’s voice next to her. She could feel him smirking even though it wasn’t possible. She was just imagining it.

“Did she fall asleep?” Finnick’s voice sounded very much real this time. She could feel lips brush her cheek and Annie’s eyes snapped open turning to look at her husband.

“FINNICK!” Annie tackled him, nearly toppling out of the chair. “You’re here! You’re alive! I missed y—“ she was cut off as Finnick cupped her face and kissed her.

“Wait…. Finn….” Annie whispered, pushing him away so she wouldn’t get distracted. “Finn this is important!” she took his hands, her eyes filling with tears, “Finnick, I’m pregnant,”

Finnick’s eyes widened in shock, and Annie stared at him with a smirk. “I’m-I’m going to be…?” Finnick stammered.

“You’re going to be a father, Finnick Odair,” Annie grinned as Finnick scooped her into his arms and twirled her around.

“I’m going to be the best father ever, that’s for sure,” Finnick laughed, kissing Annie the same way he had kissed her before he left. Except this time, Annie knew he wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
